Como ser un Semental y no Morir en el Intento
by Capitana Momo
Summary: "—¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños, mocoso de mierda? —Me gustaría ser el activo una vez. —Ya, y yo quiero ser más alto. Hablo en serio. —Yo igual hablo en serio, Levi. —¡¿Me ves con cara de ser una puta pasiva! —¡Quizás así se te quite la cara de estreñido!" AU / quizás OOC / chicoxchico / one-shot / lenguaje vulgar / lemon / Riren-Ereri / saltos temporales al pasado.
**_Este fanfic participa del evento "TATAKAE EREN" del grupo Riren Ereri lovers_**

 _ **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si por mí fuera, el mundo de Shingeki estaría lleno de yaoi y yuri. Y mataría a más personajes, por supuesto._

 _ **Advertencias** : AU, quizás OOC, chicoxchico, one-shot, lenguaje vulgar, lemon, mención de Riren y Ereri, saltos temporales al pasado, prestar atención (?)_

* * *

Eren soltó la bandeja que sostenía sobre la mesa con una mirada de hastío, sobresaltando a Armin que le dirigió una mirada sorpresiva. El castaño se sentó al lado de su amigo, con una expresión de sufrimiento y se cruzó de brazos.

—Eren ¿Pasó algo que andas con una actitud de mierda? —le preguntó Armin frunciendo el ceño luego de varios segundos en que el de ojos dorados no dijo nada.

—Mi vida _es_ una mierda —gruñó el castaño mirando su plato de comida con desagrado.

—Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no deberías andar lanzándole flores al mundo? —le regañó Armin, todavía sorprendido al verlo tan raro y decaído.

Eren soltó un suspiro, llevando sus manos a su sien y acariciándosela con actitud cansada. Tenía unas leves ojeras bajo sus ojos que preocuparon a su amigo rubio.

—El peor cumpleaños de la vida —declaró en voz baja. Armin lo observó con actitud interrogante—. Terminamos con Levi ayer.

Armin lo miró con incredulidad y se rió nerviosamente, incapaz de creer aquello. De seguro Eren debía estar bromeando. Eren y Levi eran… bueno, no la pareja perfecta, había que verlos para saber aquello, pero… demonios, llevaban casi tres años juntos y si bien al principio todo el mundo pensaba que no iban a durar seis meses, habían superado las expectativas de la mayoría de las personas y en la actualidad era normal verlos juntos en casi todas las reuniones amistosas, a pesar de la diferencia de edad que se llevaban –prácticamente diez años.

—No bromees, Eren, ¿qué harías tú sin Levi? —balbuceó Armin rodando los ojos.

Eren miró su plato de comida –una especie de puré de papas con algo que rogaba que fuera carne– y con el tenedor revolvió un poco el almuerzo.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso y no "qué haría Levi sin ti"? —gruñó decaído y derrotado.

Armin tragó saliva, comprendiendo que no era una broma. Mierda, y justo en su cumpleaños.

—Eren, quizás solo fue una discusión y Levi piensa ir a conversar contigo esta noche —el rubio trató de mover sus cejas con sugerencia, en un vano intento de animarlo—. No te preocupes, hoy en la noche estarán arreglados y disfrutando de una sesión ruda de sexo.

Eren gimió y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, ganándose la atención de todo el comedor.

—No, terminamos en serio —lloriqueó Eren.

—¡Pero no pueden terminar! —gritó Armin logrando tener la atención otra vez—. ¡¿Cómo van a terminar cuando–?!

—¿Es mi cumpleaños y me harían una fiesta sorpresa donde Levi debía distraerme mientras ustedes se metían a nuestro departamento a arreglar todo? —le interrumpió Eren sin levantar la vista y sacando su celular.

—¿Cómo lo sabías–?

—Levi me lo dijo. Hoy en la mañana —le extendió su celular y le mostró el mensaje que, efectivamente, su exnovio le había enviado.

 _Hoy iré a sacar mis cosas del departamento. Dile a tus amigos que la fiesta sorpresa no va y que te lleven a beber algo para no vernos._

Frío y estoico como siempre. El mensaje le había dolido hasta a Armin.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sin decir nada más, solo oyéndose el sonido que hacían los estudiantes al comer.

—Eren, ¿qué hiciste para que terminaran? —preguntó finalmente el rubio.

El aludido miró a su amigo con desesperación e incluso parecía fastidiado.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que es mi culpa? ¡Fue culpa de los dos! ¡Y más de Levi, por ser un maldito amargado que solo piensa en sí mismo!

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

Eren tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

Todo se remontaba a esos soleados días cuando un joven Eren perseguía a Levi para tener una cita. Un Eren de veinte años se dedicaba a acosar descaradamente a su vecino de treinta años, profesor de arquitectura en la universidad quien trataba de ignorar la mirada que el joven le lanzaba todos los días. Pero era imposible hacerlo cuando Eren se asomaba por la puerta de entrada apenas sentía a Levi llegar para invitarlo a almorzar, oferta que el azabache siempre rechazaba. Se vería como un maldito pedófilo si salía con, si bien un muchacho de veinte, alguien que lucía como si tuviera quince años.

Sin embargo, cuando ya llevaban con esa rutina unos cuatro meses y Eren a estas alturas salía apenas con ropa para invitarlo, Levi se cansó de ser acosado y no poder llegar a su hogar en paz, y le gritó que aceptaría la puta cena de una vez.

Al ver a Eren prácticamente rebotar de alegría, decidió vengarse:

—Bien, tendremos una cita —declaró Levi cínicamente—, pero en esta relación, tú serás el pasivo y punto.

Eren no lo había pensado muy bien en ese momento. Al principio solo se había ruborizado alegando que era un simple almuerzo, pero cuando ya llevaban almorzando juntos dos semanas y se dieron su primer beso, dijo que sí a ser el pasivo. Solo quería salir con Levi, así que aceptó sin pensar que, tres años más tarde, se arrepentiría.

—No me malentiendas, Armin —le comentó Eren mirando su plato—, me gusta cómo me la mete Levi.

En ese momento, iba pasando por detrás de ellos el profesor Shadis y la profesora Brzenka, que miraron al joven castaño con incredulidad y sorpresa. Armin trató de aguantar la risa.

—Ya, vale.

—A lo que voy —continuó Eren como si nada—, es que igual quiero darle placer a Levi con mi titán.

Armin escupió el agua que bebía mientras detrás el profesor Zackly se atoraba con un pedazo de carne, escuchando toda la conversación de los amigos.

—¡Eren! —le advirtió Armin.

—¡Quiero ver su linda carita cuando se la meta!

El pastor Nick, a cargo de la carrera de teología y quien pasaba casualmente por ahí, se tropezó derramando su almuerzo en dos estudiantes y comenzó a rezar apenas Eren terminó de hablar.

—¡Eren, ¿vas a continuar la historia o no?! —gritó exasperado Armin.

Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio para escuchar al castaño hablar. A estas alturas, con toda su palabrería y sus gritos, hasta las cocineras estaban interesadas en oír su historia de desamor.

—Ah, bueno.

Eren habló otros cinco minutos de que disfrutaba del sexo con Levi, de cómo gozaba –en palabras del propio chico– de la preparación dada, de cómo su exnovio se la chupaba y cómo le decía palabras sucias al oído para excitarlo más. Armin estaba a dos segundos de saltar sobre el cuello de su amigo y ahorcarlo. Pero con amor.

El problema había iniciado hacia dos semanas, cuando Levi le preguntó si quería algo especial de regalo de cumpleaños.

Eren llevaba pensándolo mucho tiempo. Ya sabía que quería, pero no sería fácil. Conocía la actitud de Levi.

—Quieroderegaloserelactivoesanoche —dijo velozmente, creyendo que quizás Levi no se enojaría tanto.

—¿Qué? —Levi lo contemplo estupefacto—. ¿Fumaste yerba otra vez, mocoso de mierda?

El castaño gimió internamente. Sabía que Levi no le había entendido por su pregunta: cada vez que Eren fumaba, su lengua parecía dormirse y hablaba torpemente, sin comprendérsele ninguna palabra.

Tosió, nervioso.

—Me gustaría ser el seme esa noche —masculló antes de reír nerviosamente.

Gracias a Hanji y su obsesión con el mundo homosexual –lo cual incluía leer mangas yaoi y emparejar a hombres cada vez que iba al parque– conocía muy bien términos como _uke_ y _seme_.

Levi lo miró con una ceja enarcada y luego soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Buena broma, mocoso.

Y con eso, la conversación cayó en el olvido porque Eren también se rió, dándole a entender a su pareja que no hablaba en serio.

Aunque por dentro se estaba golpeando contra la pared.

—Eren, ¿esto tiene algo de relevancia o no? —le preguntó Armin cansado.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —protestó el castaño indignado—. ¡Piensa en cómo se vería Levi gimiendo mi nombre cuando lo penetre! ¡De solo pensarlo me pongo caliente!

El decano de la facultad de medicina, Dot Pixis, sacó su petaca, la abrió y comenzó a beber, interesado en la historia. Armin estaba que le pedía un poco de su trago para poder pasar más la estupidez de su amigo.

—¿Te imaginaste su expresión? —agregó Eren fervoroso.

Armin suspiró y trató de hacerse un cuadro mental en su cabeza del amargado de Levi con una expresión de placer. No, primero trató de imaginárselo en cuatro, dejándose ser penetrado por Eren. No se le ocurrió cómo debía lucir. ¡Era Levi, por el amor de Dios! ¡El enfadado, estreñido y frío Levi! ¿Acaso tenía otra expresión que no fuera la de un gato cagando?

—Por supuesto que sí —mintió Armin descaradamente.

—¿A qué no sería lindo verlo así?

El rubio asintió mientras seguía bebiendo agua, rodando los ojos internamente.

Eren continuó hablando.

El joven no había vuelto a sacar el tema del regalo durante los siguientes días y Levi pareció olvidarlo.

Hasta el día de ayer, cuando prepararon algo en el departamento para los dos porque Eren no tenía clases en la tarde y Levi tampoco debía ir a trabajr, y querían pasar la tarde _mimándose_ , en palabras de Eren.

Entonces, Levi le había preguntado si realmente no quería nada para su cumpleaños, ya que su novio no se había pronunciado al respecto.

Eren tragó saliva. Era ahora o nunca.

—Ya te dije lo que quiero —contestó con voz chillona.

Levi se quedó en silencio, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ya. Y yo quiero ser más alto —soltó el azabache irónico—. Hablo en serio.

El menor se molestó por aquella actitud. ¿Tan increíble era que él quisiera ser el activo por una vez?

—Yo también hablo en serio —dijo entre dientes.

Levi se enderezó, su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos echando chispas. Normalmente, Eren se habría encogido por aquella actitud amenazante, pero estaba dispuesto a ganar esa vez.

—Tenemos un acuerdo.

Eren abrió la boca y enseguida le soltó que–

—Por favor, no me digas que le dijiste que se vería lindo siendo penetrado —le interrumpió Armin.

El castaño se quedó en silencio, sorprendido por ver su historia interrumpida. Luego desvió la vista.

—¿Lo hiciste? —insistió su amigo.

—Levi estalló —contestó Eren lacónico.

 _Por supuesto que iba a estallar, pendejo,_ quiso decirle Armin, pero se quedó callado.

—¡¿Me ves con cara de ser una puta pasiva?! —gritó Levi poniéndose de pie.

—¡Quizás así se te quite la cara de estreñido! —gritó Eren.

—¡La cara de estreñido no me la quita nadie, ni siquiera tus gloriosas chupadas lo harían!

—Eren —le volvió a interrumpir Armin—, ¿lo de gloriosas lo dijo realmente o lo agregaste tú?

Una sonrisa revoloteó en los labios de Eren.

—Te lo dejaré a la imaginación. Pero te lo juro Armin, doy unas mamadas de maravilla.

Armin sintió que nunca más podría ver a su amigo a la cara.

La discusión había seguido por minutos, entre gritos y gritos de protesta y reclamos, sacándose en cara hasta el error más minúsculo que alguna vez cometieron con el otro e incluso errores imaginarios para no ceder ante su pareja.

Que Levi debía ser el pasivo porque Eren siempre soportaba limpiar hasta el más recóndito rincón para no molestarlo.

Que Eren era un pendejo porque quemó su camisa cuando le estaba enseñando a planchar hacía dos años.

Que Levi era un imbécil porque lo dejó plantado en su aniversario de dos años por corregirle unos certámenes a un montón de imbéciles que no eran su pareja.

Que Eren debía estar pidiéndole de rodillas perdón por no haber cambiado la arena de gato a pesar de que no tenían gato.

Que Levi debía utilizar una escalera para alcanzar los lugares más altos cuando limpiaban en lugar de pedirle a Eren que lo hiciera.

Entonces, Eren había cometido el primer error.

—¡Bueno, al menos Armin si me dejaba metérsela!

—¡No! —gritó Armin incrédulo. Eren asintió solemnemente—. ¡¿De verdad le dijiste eso?! ¡Me estás jodiendo! ¡¿Pero por qué mierda me metiste a mí?! ¡Eren, tú y yo nunca nos hemos acostado! —el aludido se encogió de hombros—. ¡Además, yo podría ser activo si lo quisiera! —medio comedor comenzó a reírse, incluido Eren, y Armin lanzó una maldición—. ¡¿Tú no piensas o acaso tienes caca en la cabeza?!

—¡Oye!

Armin se llevó una mano a su frente, irritado por la estupidez de su amigo.

—¡Eso no es lo peor! ¡¿Sabes que me respondió?!

Y Levi cometió el segundo error.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Bueno, Erwin la tiene más grande y él si podía metérmela!

—¡¿DE VERDAD TE DIJO ESO?! —gritó Pixis poniéndose de pie—. ¡¿ESE ENANO DE VERDAD NOMBRÓ A ERWIN?!

—Eeeh… sí, profesor —balbuceó tímidamente Eren, dándose cuenta de que todo el comedor escuchaba su conversación.

Ay, si Levi se enteraba…

Pero bueno, habían terminado, ¿no? ¿Qué le debía importar la opinión de él?

Eren continuó narrando.

La pareja se miró con furia y molestia, respirando agitadamente por los gritos.

—Iré a dormir —gruñó Levi—, duerme en el sofá. Mañana seguiremos conversando.

Eren se crispó al oír aquello.

—¡Ah, estamos con esas! ¡¿Así que Erwin si podía metértela y yo no?! ¡Pues tú la tienes pequeña como tu porte!

Armin perdió el color de su cara mientras Pixis reía enloquecidamente, diciendo algo de que Eren de verdad tenía agallas al decir aquello. Zackly se estaba atorando otra vez con la comida.

Levi lo había mirado como si pudiera matarlo con la vista. Si eso fuera posible, Eren no sería nada más que una mota de polvo en ese momento.

—¡Tus gemidos son como de puta en celo!

—¡Pues tenía que exagerar para no hacerte sentir mal porque apenas sentía tu polla en mi trasero!

—¡Yo igual hubiera tenido que fingir placer si me la hubieras metido porque tu polla no se ve ni con una lupa!

A estas alturas, el pobre Pixis estaba muriendo de la risa.

—¡Suficiente, terminamos!

—¡Me vale mierda!

—¡Me iré con Erwin!

—¡Llamaré a Armin!

Levi, al salir, azotó la puerta tan fuerte que Eren volvió a abrirla y gritó en medio del pasillo frente a una pareja de ancianos:

—¡Si esto es lo más fuerte que puedes azotar, no me extraña que no me hayas dado placer! —la pareja de ancianos lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y Eren les sonrió—. Ah, hola señor y señora Noble. ¿Cómo los trata la vida?

Levi se giró y le mostró el dedo corazón.

—¡Métete este dedo en tu trasero, mocoso de mierda, así habrías sabido lo que hubiera sentido yo si me la metieras! —gritó el azabache antes de entrar al ascensor.

—¡Anda a que te joda la polla de Erwin, maldito enano! ¡¿Y sabes qué más?! ¡No eres compacto, eres un maldito hobbit!

La pareja de ancianos sufrió un infarto en ese momento.

—Son imbéciles —declaró Armin cuando Eren se quedó en silencio, meditabundo—. Los dos. Me sorprende lo imbéciles que pueden llegar a ser.

—¿Realmente la tendré pequeña? —murmuró Eren compungido.

Armin suspiró y supo, al mirar a su amigo, que realmente estaba afectado por haber terminado con su pareja. Se podía ver en sus ojos enormes y expresivos. A pesar de que Levi fuera una persona difícil de manejar, Eren realmente lo quería y esos casi tres años de noviazgo lo demostraban.

—Creo que tendremos que ir a tomar esta noche, Eren —dijo Armin—. Al menos podemos intentar que tu cumpleaños no sea tan malo.

Eren asintió, distraído, y Armin supo que se vendría una noche difícil, muy difícil.

* * *

Eren ya estaba bastante ebrio a eso de las once de la noche, y Armin trataba de que no siguiera tomando o al día siguiente tendría una resaca horrible. Pero se rindió al verlo reír de las estúpidas bromas sin sentido de Jean y Connie, y supo que por una noche podría dejarlo beber todo lo que quisiera.

Mikasa igual lucía preocupada, pero luego de que Armin les explicara toda la situación –a ella y sus amigos– y de detenerla de ir a matar a cierto enano, logró hacerla comprender que debía dejar a Eren solo una vez.

—Aprovechando que... hip... estamos en mi cumpleaños... hip... vamos a… hip… hacer un brindis… hip… —declaró Eren poniéndose de pie, balanceándose de un lugar a otro—. Brindo… hip… brindo brindo brindo… hip… —Eren se quedó en silencio unos milisegundos y luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—, yo lo amaba, chicos… hip… yo lo amaba*… hip… amaba a ese maldito enano… hip… ¿Mikasa, tú crees… hip… que la tengo… hip… pequeña?

La mitad del grupo quiso golpear sus cabezas contra la barra. Incluso el barman rodó los ojos.

—No, Eren, por supuesto que no —respondió Mikasa suavemente.

—Bien, creo que es hora de irnos, Eren —masculló Armin poniéndose de pie.

Costó mucho llevarlo al auto. Jean había hecho un comentario de "ya sé por qué eras el pasivo" logrando que Eren se le fuera encima para pelear, y entre todos lograron separarlos. Cuando ya eran las doce de la noche, consiguieron meter a Eren al auto de Armin, y se fue dormitando todo el camino.

A Armin, al ser más pequeño que su amigo, le costó un siglo sacarlo del auto cuando llegaron a su departamento, y más aún subir al segundo piso. Decidió ir por las escaleras, pensando que quizás en el ascensor el chico se podría marear, y luego de batallar con los bolsillos del castaño para encontrar las llaves, logró abrir la puerta.

—Gracias… Armin… Eres un gran amigo… —susurró Eren siendo arrastrado hasta el interior—. ¿Pasarás… la noche conmigo…?

Armin iba a contestar, pero entonces escuchó ruidos de la habitación de Eren, y la luz se encendió dos segundos después.

—¿Mocoso?

Levi los miraba con la boca abierta, sosteniendo una caja entre sus manos.

Eren lo miró, parpadeando, y entonces se soltó del agarre de Armin.

—¿Qué haces aquí, maldito enano? —gruñó Eren yendo a la cocina con pasos torpes, olvidando la borrachera.

—Vine a buscar mis cosas, te lo dije en mi mensaje —gruñó Levi ignorando a Armin olímpicamente.

—Pensé que vendrías más temprano —le espetó el castaño sacando un vaso y abriendo la llave.

—Estuve ocupado.

Eren murmuró algo que hizo a Armin rezar para que fuera un sueño lo que dijo o que Levi no hubiera escuchado.

—¿Qué carajo dijiste, pedazo de mierda? —escupió Levi furioso.

Lentamente, Eren se dio vuelta bebiendo agua con tranquilidad. Aunque sus ojos refulgían con burla.

—Que de seguro estuviste ocupado con Erwin.

Armin comenzó a rezar también por su vida.

—Pues sí, gemí como una gata en celo cuando me lo metió —contestó Levi mirando a Armin despectivamente.

Eren dejó bruscamente el vaso sobre el lavaplatos.

—Bien, vete ahora, me arruinas la noche con Armin.

 _Ay, no, ¿realmente lo dijo? ¿Qué te hice, Señor?_ , se dijo el rubio pensando en que al menos, si iba morir, su testamento ya estaba escrito.

—No sabía que te iban los rubios afeminados.

 _¿Afeminado? ¿Pero qué le pasa a este enano?_ , se dijo Armin, ahora enojado.

—Eren, estoy ansioso, ¿me vas a dar a tu titán o no? —gruñó Armin cruzándose de brazos.

Levi miró al amigo de su ex con el ceño tan fruncido que Armin pensó que aquello debía ser un récord.

Eren observó a Armin, sorprendido y atónito.

—Levi, creo que deberías marcharte —declaró el castaño poniendo una actitud relajada.

—Tsk, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, no te preocupes —masculló Levi girándose.

Antes de que Levi saliera del departamento, Eren habló en voz alta, deteniéndolo en el umbral de la puerta:

—Después de todo, la expresión de Armin cuando lo penetro es hermosa. No creo que pudieras superarlo, _Ackerman_.

Lenta y macabramente, Levi giró su cabeza.

Armin tembló.

Incluso Eren comenzó a sudar frío.

—Suficiente —declaró Levi dejando la caja en el suelo—. Armin, fuera. Eren y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar.

El rubio no dudó en obedecer.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Levi.

Antes de que Eren pudiera protestar, Levi lo estaba besando contra el fregadero.

Feroz y salvajemente.

Levi delineó con su lengua el contorno del labio de Eren, haciéndolo jadear sonoramente. En dos segundos, tenía al castaño duro.

—Por esta noche —le espetó Levi aflojando su corbata—, por esta puta noche, dejaré que me la metas.

Eren no tuvo tiempo para asentir y gritar de alegría o bailar sobre la mesa por haber ganado, porque de pronto Levi lo estaba besando otra vez, frotándose contra su entrepierna, y Eren gemía sonoramente.

A trompicones y tropezones fueron a la habitación que compartía con Levi, desnudándose en el camino. Eren agradecía internamente que su pareja estuviera concentrada en besarlo y acariciarlo o pegaría el grito al cielo al ver como tiraba sus pantalones sobre la pobre planta. Mañana ordenaría todo, cuando pudiera ver como Levi no se podía levantar por el dolor que pensaba dejarle en la cadera.

Tiró a Levi a la cama para luego quitarse la ropa interior mientras le besaba los pezones, sintiéndolos endurecerse en su boca. El azabache cubría su boca, ruborizado, avergonzado de hacer sonidos obscenos. Verlo así hizo que la polla de Eren se sacudiera.

—Seré… cuidadoso… —balbuceó Eren antes de besarlo e iniciar una lucha con la lengua de Levi, quitándose el bóxer con tanta rapidez que el mayor pensó que el castaño debía haber estado practicando eso para hacerlo con gran maestría.

—Si me duele, mocoso de mier– —Levi no pudo continuar porque Eren le metió tres dedos en la boca, incitándolos para que los chupara. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Levi chupó y lamió los dedos del castaño mientras dejaba que Eren lo masturbara.

Estaba todavía en eso cuando sintió al menos frotar su polla contra su miembro, y gimió guturalmente, excitado.

—Suficiente —murmuró Eren sacando sus dedos de la boca de Levi, dirigiéndolos a la entrada del azabache y poniendo las piernas de Levi sobre sus hombros.

Cuando rozó su ano con sus dedos, Levi se tensó, por primera vez en su vida nervioso. Vale, sí, lo había hecho con Erwin antes, pero de eso ya habían pasado casi cinco años.

Eren introdujo un dedo, sintiendo la estrechez de Levi envolverlo. El mayor trató de relajarse, sabiendo que mientras más rígido estuviera, más dolería. El castaño lo besó, más apasionado que nunca, y al sentir a Levi relajarse, metió el segundo dedo, iniciando movimientos circulares y simulando embestidas lentas. Su polla volvió a frotarse contra la de Levi y el azabache arqueó su espalda.

Al meter el tercer dedo, atendió otra vez el miembro de Levi y lo masturbó junto al suyo, queriendo que su amante no sufriera tanto por la preparación para que pudiera disfrutarlo como debía.

Luego de unos minutos, Levi estaba jadeando contra su oído. Era prácticamente música para sus oídos.

—Estoy… ngh… listo… —masculló el mayor ansioso.

Eren solo asintió, poco convencido, pero quitó los dedos del interior de Levi y, al oír su queja, su polla se sacudió en anticipación. Puso la cabeza de su miembro contra la entrada dilatada de Levi y empujó.

Inmediatamente, el azabache se quejó y parecía querer quitarse de los brazos de su amante, sin embargo, Eren fue más rápido porque lo retuvo.

Volvió a empujar y Levi gimió. Todavía no entraba por completo. Ni siquiera iba en la mitad.

—¡Sácalo… agh… sácalo, mocoso… ngh… de mierda! —gritaba Levi golpeando la espalda del castaño—. ¡No… entra!

Eren, sonriendo burlonamente, besó a Levi y empujó un poco más. Ya estaba por la mitad y Levi seguía retorciéndose.

—Ah… ¿y… por… qué… no… entra? —decía Eren, con cada palabra presionando un poco más.

El interior de Levi era delicioso. Se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo, era algo más que bueno, era magnífico. Glorioso.

Levi volvió a quejarse, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del menor.

—¡Quí-ítalo! —farfulló aunque por dentro no quería que lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué… no entra… Levi? —volvió a insistir Eren, victorioso.

Levi, al mirar su sonrisa, supo que mataría al chico al día siguiente. Lo descuartizaría y lanzaría sus restos en el mar.

—¡Porque la tienes grande, maldito bastardoooooooooooo–AH!

De una estocada, Eren entró por completo cuando escuchó a Levi decir lo que tanto había esperado.

—Tú también la tienes grande, Levi —musitó el castaño.

Se quedaron un momento sin decir nada, solo jadeando y respirando aceleradamente. El interior de Levi envolvía la polla de Eren fuertemente y llenaba al azabache por completo. Estaba seguro que si tanteaba su estómago, la podría sentir.

—Te mataré —gruñó Levi antes de mover sus caderas sugerentemente.

—Romántico —masculló Eren moviéndose también.

—Cuando termines, te la meteré tan fuerte… agh… que te dejaré en silla de ruedas… —le espetó Levi ruborizado, no mirándolo a los ojos.

—No importa, igual logré metértela —replicó Eren.

Levi gimió sonoramente cuando Eren lo embistió en su próstata y cubrió su boca con las manos, maldiciéndose por haber soltado aquello.

Eren prácticamente parecía un sol, radiante y luminoso, por lo que hizo Levi.

—Hazlo… mmm… otra vez… —ordenó Eren besándole el cuello.

—¡No!

El castaño comenzó a masturbar a Levi sin dejar de embestirlo. El mayor se retorcía, lleno de placer, pero apretando sus dientes para evitar que más sonidos vergonzosos salieran de su boca.

Eren volvió a tocar su próstata y un sonido gutural salió de la garganta de Levi.

Mierda. Mierda. Estaba en problemas.

—¡B-basta! —chilló Levi antes de que Eren volviera a embestir contra su próstata.

—Anda… Levi —murmuró Eren jadeando contra su oído—. Gime por mí. Déjame… ver tu expresión… Hazlo y seré tuyo por siempre.

Levi tiró a Eren en un beso pasional y lujurioso cuando lo penetraron otra vez, ahogando sus gemidos de placer y éxtasis.

Sorprendiéndolo, Eren se giró y se acostó de espaldas, dejando a Levi encima de él, sin quitar su miembro del interior del azabache. Levi estaba ruborizado y con los ojos cristalinos producto del placer.

—Voy a hacer que grites mi nombre —dijo Eren sonriendo sagazmente.

Levi lo miró con desafío, aunque jadeaba, y se elevó levemente para luego caer sobre el miembro de Eren, tocando su próstata y callando su gemido.

—Tendrás que… ngh… mejorar si quieres… agh… eso… —logró decir Levi repitiendo el movimiento de caderas.

Supo que no tuvo que decir eso cuando vio los ojos dorados de Eren brillando con fuerza.

Antes de procesar lo ocurrido, Eren empujó a su pareja sobre la cama, quedando de rodillas, y abrió las piernas de Levi embistiendo ya sin control.

La visión que tenía era el cielo mismo: el azabache estaba arrugando las sábanas, con la boca entreabierta, sus mejillas ruborizadas, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su polla moviéndose por las embestidas feroces que Eren le daba. El castaño sabía que estaba próximo a lograr su cometido cuando Levi volvió a cubrir su boca con las manos, tratando de contener sus gemidos.

Hasta que Eren lo embestía y lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo, subiendo y bajando su mano, acariciándole la polla sin miramientos, siendo doble el placer que recibía.

Si Eren estaba en el cielo, Levi ya había superado el completo éxtasis y estaba teniendo una epifanía.

Nunca soltaría a ese maldito mocoso. Y si tenía que gemir para lograr tenerlo, bueno, se habían hecho peores sacrificios para obtener deseos.

Levi gimió cuando Eren mordió su cuello, sin dejar de masturbarlo y embestirlo. Su pobre próstata seguía siendo golpeada.

Eren se separó y lo miró, sonriendo, otra vez empujando y viendo la expresión de Levi al gemir.

El cielo existía. Y tenía un nombre: el culo de Levi.

—Ngh… Eren… —balbuceó Levi levantando sus caderas y una corriente de placer lo recorrió—. Eren… ¡Eren!... ¡Eren!... —gimoteó Levi al alcanzar el orgasmo.

Las paredes de Levi se contrajeron y Eren supo que estaba cerca.

—Te quiero… —masculló Eren antes de correrse en el interior del azabache y gemir el nombre de Levi contra los labios de su amante.

Saliendo del interior de Levi, el castaño cayó como un saco de papas al lado del mayor que respiraba a bocanadas en busca de aire. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos dos, pero no era incómodo. No cuando sus manos estaban enlazadas en un apretón dulce.

—¿Soy mejor que Armin? —gruñó Levi somnoliento.

Eren soltó una risotada, acariciando los cabellos de su amante.

—Por supuesto que sí. Nadie te supera. ¿La tengo más grande que Erwin?

Levi giró su cabeza y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Mira, no sé si más grand–

Antes de que Levi pudiera terminar su frase, Eren lo besó con fuerza.

—Malvado —murmuró Eren al separarse.

Levi solo le sonrió con superioridad y dejó que el castaño se acurrucara contra él.

—Maldito mocoso —masculló Levi unos segundos después—. Te corriste dentro. Me dejaste lleno de tu porquería.

Eren hizo un puchero y dejó que Levi se pusiera de pie, viendo como su semen escurría por entre las piernas de su amante.

Entonces, Levi se giró y le dio un beso al castaño.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mocoso de mierda —murmuró para luego ir al baño.

Eren abrazó la almohada de Levi, sonriendo con fuerza, y ahogó su grito.

—El mejor cumpleaños de la vida —susurró Eren sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

 _*Esta parte, si tengo lectoras chilenas, no sé si la reconocerán (?) xD Bueno, es de un vídeo de un tipo donde brinda y dice lo mismo: "Yo la amaba weón (que es una manera de decir "amigo" en chileno)". Si quieren ver el vídeo, busquen en Youtube_ ¡Brindo brindo brindo! (Yo la amaba weón!).

 _No sé, quería escribir algo feliz para mi bebé en su cumpleaños (?) A medida que iba escribiendo esto, me daban ataques de risa, en especial cuando estaba narrando la primera parte, cuando Eren le cuenta a Armin de su discusión con Levi xD_

 _Ojalá les haya gustado, y si lo hizo, ya saben, dejen review haciéndome saber sus opiniones :3_


End file.
